I Get It Now
by IceSwann
Summary: An alternate ending to Coda where Beth and Daryl's relationship is more explored...


I GET IT NOW

"Now I just need Noah. And then you can leave." Dawn said.

Beth turned around. She wasn't surprised that Dawn demanded Noah. She was expecting something to go wrong.

Rick walked forward.

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"Noah's my ward. Beth took his place and I'm losing her so I need him back."

So that what it was. Power. Dawn wants one more thing. Just one more thing. Noah. Beth knew that Dawn was controlling, but she didn't know why.

"No. He ain't stayin." Daryl spoke up and pushed Noah back, but Beth thought he was also shielding her in a way.

"He's one of mine. You have no claim on him."

"The boy wants to go home, so you have no claim on him."

Dawn looked sternly at Rick. Beth noticed that Dawn was starting to lose control.

"Then we don't have a deal."

Beth stomach dropped. This hospital kept people a lived but there was no way she was going to be used or beaten on again.

"The deal is done!"

"It's okay it's okay. I gotta do it." Noah said handing his gun to Rick.

Beth then stepped a little forward.

"It's not okay."

Noah had a family out there. Beth did everything she could to get him out of this hospital and now he sucked back in. Noah was on the other side of Dawn now. Beth wasn't letting him go with a goodbye. She hates goodbyes, but she hated this situation more.

"Wait!"

She noticed Daryl jump as she made her way to hug Noah.

"It's okay."

Dawn looked towards them.

"I knew you be back."

Beth eyes opened. She gets it. Dawn's weak. She hides herself using wards and her officers. She's afraid. A coward.

Beth made her way to Dawn until she was face to face with her. She had to prove to her family, to the officers about who Dawn really was.

It's ironic. Dawn told her that she wasn't made for this world during her first day at the hospital. It turns out, she isn't made for it.

Beth wasn't going to kill Dawn, just prove a point. Prove to Dawn that she's out of line.

"I get it now. "

Dawn stared a Beth with no emotion. Beth felt the scissors in her cast. She used her other hand to pull them out and she stabbed them into Dawn's vest.

Dawn gasped and then a gunshot went off.

Beth was shot. Dawn shot her right on the left side of her head. The horrid look on Dawn's face proved what Beth was trying to prove.

Daryl heart broke when Beth was shot. The time they spent together. The bond they shared. On thing he played in his mind was,

 _"What changed your mind?"_

Daryl didn't say it that night, but he wished he did.

 _"You."_ Beth changed his mind.

When she hit the hospital floor, Daryl took out his gun and aimed it Dawn.

Dawn's, _"I didn't mean to..."_ Was meaningless to Daryl. He really didn't even hear what she said.

He shot dawn right between the eyes. At that point everyone pulled out their weapons. They were all ready to fire.

"No. Hold your fire! It's over. It was just about her."

Daryl looked at the officers and was about to blow all their heads off. But that still wouldn't bring Beth back.

 _"There still good people Daryl..."_

Her voice was all in his head. Carol comforted him as he broke down and he remembered when Beth did the same thing at the Moonshine Shack.

As he looked down at her body, he heard,

 _"You're going to miss so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon..."_

He got down on his knees and cried. He didn't care who was there. She was everything to Daryl after the prison. It was such a struggle to get to her, but now, she's gone.

He gently picked her up and carried her out. It felt like she was going to hold on to him, but that was only a memory. She was heavier than she looked, but he would do anything to her voice one more time. Daryl would really wish that he would just wake up.

Once he made it out of the hospital with Beth in his arms, he heard Maggie scream,

"Beth! Nooooo!"

She fell down on the ground. Daryl's tears came out like waterfalls now. As he was carrying her, he could of sworn that she moved. A twitch under his arms.

There was no way that Beth could of turned. She was shot in the head. Then he heard her moan. Not a walker moan, but a Beth moan. A sweet innocent moan.

Daryl looked at her face and saw that her eyes were opening slightly.

"Daryl..." She moaned softly.

Daryl froze. He stopped right in his tracks. He didn't even have time to process it he just blurted out,

"Hey, she's alive!"

Maggie looked up with her tearful eyes.

"What?" Maggie uttered.

"She's alive!" Daryl screamed.

Beth at that time started to try to hold on to him.

"Beth, you've been shot. Relax." Daryl told her.

Beth nodded and trust him. He sat down with her in his arms.

"We need bandages." Daryl said.

"Well I'll go in their and get some."

"No, Beth wouldn't want you in there."

"I got some." Noah said taking them out of his bag.

"I took some supplies when Beth and I tried to escaped."

Daryl took the bandages. He made sure her wound was clean and noticed that the bullet grazed her. Much like how he was when Andrea shot him.

He gently wrapped the bandages around her head.

Maggie took Beth's hand and Beth squeezed back.

Beth smirked. She made it...

 **AN: this is an AU where Beth made it out of the hospital and survived her gunshot wound. I'm really excited to write her story in the back half in season 5 and season 6. The big difference is that the journey to Virginia would be more happy and smoothly. They were all depressed after her death on the show, now there's nothing to be sad about. Can't wait to see where this goes. I got big things plan for this story.**


End file.
